


I'm Just a Devil With Love to Spare (so Viva Las Vegas)

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, a shameless excuse for smut, and to put my original characters with Rhett and Link, mentions of heroin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: Rhett and Link tag along with their new musician buddies to one of their Las Vegas shows. You know what they say about Vegas, and back in their hotel room Rhett is determined to make something happen that'll have to stay there.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I'm Just a Devil With Love to Spare (so Viva Las Vegas)

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally thought no one would care about this fic because it contained my ocs but then I wrote lots of rhink sex and thought hey, I think y'all will like this. so lemme explain some things:   
> a) Title comes from the Dead Kennedys cover of Viva Las Vegas   
> b) Brad and Jordan are original characters from my upcoming novel, Creepshow. They play in a band of the same name and are a couple. 
> 
> I really just wanted these two couples to interact, and the fic really focuses on Rhett and Link using it as an opportunity to fuck. That's basically it. Enjoy lol 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @riverfetus, twitter @coldwhipp, or insta @santamonicayachtclub. xoxo Sam

_Las Vegas, Nevada_   
  
After one of the most exhilarating shows they had ever experienced, Rhett and Link went back to the hotel room they were sharing with Brad and Jordan, not without a multitude of fans trying to get a second to talk to two members of their favorite band. Rhett and Link where used to being the center of attention wherever they went, so it was sort of refreshing to be lost in the background and observe as it happened to Brad and Jordan instead. The two didn't seem to mind, smiling politely at every fan and trying to spread out their attention equally.   
  
The serenity of the hotel lobby at four in the morning was a welcome change. They all talked quietly about the show, Brad and Jordan visibly vibrating with all the energy and adrenaline rushing through them. Rhett knew the feeling well. He felt on top of the damn world after a successful event, and he was happy to share in the celebration with his friends. Link on the other hand looked a bit fatigued. To be fair, it wasn't often Link spend the entire day and night just doing doing doing. Link usually even went to bed by eleven o'clock, max. It was probably bothering Link that he was in such an unfamiliar place doing such unfamiliar things. Rhett put a familiar hand on his shoulder in an attempt at comfort, and Link looked at him with a tired smile.   
  
"Ugh, I absolutely reek," Jordan groaned as he swung the door of the room open and entered. "I gotta shower."   
  
"Same. My body is entirely covered in a layer of sweat," Brad said. He ran his fingers through his greasy black hair. He looked towards Rhett and Link, who were sitting down on their bed taking their jackets off. "Drinks, boys? I could use a little nightcap." He opened up the mini fridge and pulled out some soda and a bottle of rum.   
  
"I dunno, man," Link said with a laugh. "I don't think I've ever drank so much in a day."   
  
"It's not often we get to celebrate such a special occasion, though," Rhett reminded him, cheeky smile on his face.   
  
"I'll take one, babe," Jordan said, smacking Brad on the ass who just laughed as he made the two drinks.   
  
Link was fascinated by Brad and Jordan's interactions. To be honest, he had never really been such close friends with a gay person, let alone a gay couple. It was a window into a world Link knew nothing about, and he wanted to absorb as much information as he could. Watching his friends interact romantically was so foreign he felt tense every time they kissed or embraced or exchange emotional glances. He felt terrible for acting like it was so abnormal, but he couldn't help it. This response had been mentally beaten into him his whole life. He was hoping the more he hung out with Jordan and Brad, the more comfortable he would get with the idea.   
"Anyone else?" Brad asked. He handed Jordan a drink.   
  
"Nah, I think we're good," Rhett said, laying down on the bed to rest his head that had been throbbing a bit all night.   
  
"I got some weed if you prefer that instead," Jordan offered, fishing his juul out of his pocket and taking a quick hit.   
  
"We don't really smoke," Rhett said.   
  
"You two are from California and you don't smoke?" Jordan laughed.   
  
"I know, I know," Rhett chuckled. "We've done it a few times a million years ago, but that's it really."   
  
"I'll smoke," Link said, sounding unsure of himself but artificially confident.   
  
Rhett looked at him in surprise. "Really?"   
  
"Hell yeah, Link came to party!" Jordan said. Brad laughed.   
  
"I'm just warning you, I'm a one hit and done kinda guy," Link said. Rhett was astonished at what was coming out of his best friends mouth.   
  
Jordan went to his backpack and rummaged through it. "What's your preferred method? I got rolling papers, a pipe, and a vape."   
  
"I don't really like smoking anything, so I guess vape," Link decided.   
  
Jordan brought it over to him and sat next to Link on the bed. "So all you gotta do," Jordan explained as he handed it to Link. "Is just press the button while you inhale."   
  
"Oh, I've godda see this," Brad grinned, joining the group.   
  
"You really gonna do this man?" Rhett asked with sincerity.   
  
"Sure, why the hell not. Its just weed," Link shrugged, but there was still a tinge of doubt in his voice. He hesitantly put the vape to his lips and inhaled slowly. He held it in for a moment then sputtered out a cough, smoke coming out of his nostrils.   
  
"Yeah, Link!" Brad cheered. "Oh, you're just so precious." He grabbed Link's head and kissed him on the hair. Brad glanced at Rhett to make sure he wasn't mad, but the other man didn't seem bothered by it.   
  
Link kept coughing and reached out to return the vape, but Jordan said, "Just hold onto it in case you want another hit. Me and Brad are gonna hit the shower, anyway."   
  
"Not before our medicine, we aren't," Brad chuckled. In his hand was an orange pill bottle.   
  
"What's that?" Link asked, voice raspy. Rhett couldn't take his eyes off Link as he waited for the inevitable high to hit him.   
  
"The stuff we were telling you about," Brad said sheepishly.   
  
This jolted Rhett out of his Link induced trance. He stared at the pink pills in Brad's frail hand. "Oh, right," he said, remembering their conversation from the day before.   
  
The truth was that Rhett and Link's new friends, as wonderful as they were, both had crippling addictions to heroin. They had known this pretty early on since at times it was rather obvious, but Brad and Jordan never did the stuff in front of Rhett and Link. Not because they had to, but because they wanted to. Despite their openness about their addiction, they were ashamed of ever being seen using it by the people they loved. "No one needs to see me stick a needle in my arm," Jordan said solemnly one day. "Its ugly, it's corrupting... we would never do that shit in front of you guys." They tried to never even be high on the stuff when they all hung out, but tonight was different.   
  
Brad and Jordan were in their element of sex, drugs and rock and roll. Being in Sin City as well didn't help any. The day before the two men were visibly unwell. Embarrassed, they asked their friends if it would be okay for them to take some pills. "We would never put you in a position where you're around dope," Brad explained. "But we're really fuckin' sick. Would it be okay if we took painkillers around you two? Tell us if you wouldn't be comfortable with that." The whole conversation had caught Rhett and Link off guard, and they automatically told their friends that yeah, its fine, don't worry about it. The more they thought about it, however, the worse they felt. Still, they couldn't really take back what they said. Now the reality of it all was staring them straight in the face, and it was an eerie feeling.   
  
Brad held out two pills for Jordan, who extended his tongue in response. Brad laughed and placed them right on his boyfriends tongue. Jordan gave him a sultry look as he brought his drink up to his lips and swallowed the chemicals down. Brad, looking every bit in love, swallowed his down with a swig of alcohol.   
  
Rhett was pretty bewildered by the whole scene before him. Something about it, despite the anxiety it sparked in his stomach, was oddly intimate. He swallowed, but his throat was dry. "W-what is that exactly?" he stammered, hoping he sounded casual and not concerned.   
  
"Oxycontin," Brad answered.   
  
"Closest pill to heroin," Jordan said. "If you weren't here we would've probably shot 'em."   
  
"Well, if they weren't here we wouldn't be doing oxys at all," Brad chuckled.   
  
Rhett didn't want the words to come out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop them. "Can I try one?"   
  
Brad looked surprised at the request, then his eyes turned apologetic. "Rhett..." he trailed off.   
  
"I don't think that's a great idea," Jordan said carefully.   
  
"Its cool, no worries," Rhett said quickly, blowing it off. "I shouldn't have asked anyway."   
  
"I couldn't-- I couldn't do that to you," Brad said softly. "We care about you too much."   
  
"Of course. For real, its fine," Rhett insisted. He hoped he was coming off nonchalant and not as embarrassed as he actually felt.   
  
Jordan and Brad disappeared in the bathroom, so Rhett's attention turned back to Link. He was laying on the bed staring up and the ceiling, and Rhett chuckled. "How ya feelin', Bob Marley?"   
  
"High," Link simply stated, only making Rhett laugh more.   
  
Rhett sat down on the bed next to him. "I didn't expect you to do that."   
  
"Sometimes its nice to feel nothing," he replied, still in a bit of a daze. "I didn't expect _you_ to ask for pills."   
  
Rhett paused. "I... I don't know why I did that, to be honest."   
  
"You remember all the people from back home who got hooked on that stuff, don't you? I thought you knew better than that."   
  
"I think I just got caught up in the moment," Rhett admitted. "I think I wanted to... lose some inhibitions. In a way I never have before."   
  
"Have some of this, then," Link said, holding the vape out to him.   
  
Rhett chuckled a bit and took it from him. "Yeah sure, I guess." He took a small drag, and was secretly proud of himself that he didn't cough as much as Link did.   
  
"You remember in college when we went camping and took some of that shitty weed with us?"   
  
Rhett smiled. "Of course."   
  
"We thought we were so freaking cool. We thought we were gonna have some crazy spiritual experience. Instead we just stared at each other for a while and fell asleep."   
  
"I wouldn't mind doing that now," Rhett said.   
  
"Hey, could you rub my shoulder? It's pretty sore."   
  
"Yeah, sure." Link sat up and Rhett grabbed his friends shirt to pull it off. When Link realized what was happening he tensed, but didn't protest. Rhett placed his hands on Link's skin, gently rubbing his shoulders and feeling all sorts of knots from Link's constantly stressed body. Link began to relax. He closed his eyes and let out a half breath half moan, and it went right through Rhett's body. Feeling slightly confident from the weed haze currently attacking his brain, he couldn't stop himself from muttering softly, "You remember what else we did that camping trip?"   
  
" _Rhett_..." Link's voice was nearly a whisper.   
  
Rhett's hands started to wander Links body on their own accord. "I remember," he said huskily against Link's neck. "That next night by the fire. You said you were cold so we shared a blanket as we sat there. Then you put your hand on my thigh..." He touched Link right in that spot, reenacting the scene. Link held his breath. "And you just kept moving your hand slowly higher and higher until--" He put his hand on Link's crotch. Link groaned and relaxed fully against Rhett's body.   
  
"That was a long time ago," Link whispered, eyes still closed tight.   
  
"We can do it again. Is that what you want?"   
  
Link shivered in Rhett's grasp. "Its not about _wanting_ it, its about if we _should_."   
  
"What happens in Vegas..."   
  
Link scoffed. "You're an asshole. What about Brad and Jordan?"   
  
"What about them? You're crazy if you don't think they're having sex in there right now. They wouldn't care."   
  
Link did some mental gymnastics in his mind. "Okay," he sighed. "We can do this, but we just... we gotta act like this never happened."   
  
Rhett wouldn't lie, the statement stung. His lust outweighed his emotions, however, and he wanted to take advantage of this chance before Link changed his mind. "Deal," he said. He started rubbing Link over his pants slowly, agonizingly.   
  
A loud moan came from the bathroom, and Link laughed. "Okay, okay, you were right."   
  
"As usual," Rhett smirked. He grabbed Link's chin and made Link face him. "Kiss me."   
  
It only took a few seconds of lip contact for Link to turn around and wrap his arms around Rhett's neck. The usually frantic Link was now languidly taking his time, hands traveling slowly wherever he could touch. Rhett honestly loved Link any way he could get him, but this was different. This was hot. His breath was haggard as Link took his time touching him under his t-shirt, and broke the kiss to slide it off and over Rhett's head. Link ran his fingertips down Rhett's chest, nails slightly grazing. "You know," he said. "You're a lot sexier than you were in college."   
  
Rhett laughed. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"   
  
"That came out wrong. You were sexy in college. But you were a skinny boy back then. Now you're this... perfect, strong _man_." Rhett wanted to respond, call Link nerdy for saying something like that, but he really got lost in the way Link's long fingers were taking off his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Smart ass quips could wait. This couldn't.   
  
Rhett's heart raced just as fast as it did the first time Link ever touched him like this. It was so easy to imagine they were those kids again back at North Carolina State, clueless and petrified of their own lustful desires. As much affection as Rhett had for that Link of the past, though, the Link in front of him today was... confident. Happier. Far more free than Rhett had ever known him to be. It hit him then how lucky he was to have gotten to grow alongside Link.   
  
"What do you think they're doing?" Rhett asked, watching Link's every move. "Right now, in the bathroom?"   
  
Link shimmied Rhett's jeans and boxers off of his hips, now getting a full view of Rhett's hard cock. "I'd imagine something like this," said Link, head moving slowly downward until his tongue licked a stripe up his friends dick.   
  
Rhett didn't expect the sound he made, but he couldn't help it. It was like every nerve he had was on high alert, hyper sensitive to the wetness and warmth of Link's tongue. The feeling only increased when, after his dick was thoroughly lubed with spit, Link put his whole mouth around him and sucked. Rhett bit his lip hard. His eye caught the vape still on the bed next to him. He picked it up and took another long hit, smoke bellowing from his mouth and nose as he stared down on Link between his legs.   
  
Links eyes were open, watching him. He pulled his mouth slowly off of Rhett and groaned. "That's so hot, Rhett. _Fuck_."   
  
"Feels so good," he gasped out, hands combing through Link's dark hair. "Get it nice and wet, baby, 'cause its gonna go inside you."   
  
Link shuddered and continued sucking. The fingers in Links hair went from caressing to forceful as Rhett's grip tightened, pulling Link closer to take him in deeper and deeper.   
  
When Link gagged, Rhett chuckled darkly. " _Mm_ , yeah. Just like that." He thrusted forcefully into Link's mouth, moaning loudly at the rush of saliva that came with every gag. When he was satisfied he pulled Link off of him and forced eye contact. "You think that's good enough for your tight little ass?"   
  
Link nodded desperately. He was absolutely breathless, lips slick with spit.   
  
Another moan, this one most likely the deep voice of Jordan, cut through the silence and their breathing. Rhett shivered. Something about knowing that only a door separated them and another fucking couple drove him nuts. "Sounds like he's getting fucked pretty good," Rhett muttered. "You wanna get fucked like him?"   
  
"Yes, _yes_ ," Link moaned. His eyes pleaded with Rhett's.   
  
Rhett grinned and touched his fingers to Links lips. "Suck, then," he demanded. Link obeyed without a seconds delay. "How do you want me, Link?" he asked, pulling out his fingers to let the other man answer.   
  
"I wanna see your face," Link said. "That's all. I want you to look at me while you fuck me." There had been enough times where Rhett had pushed him down onto the bed and taken him from behind, too ashamed to look and acknowledge who exactly he was thrusting inside of. This time was gonna be different.   
  
Rhett laid Link down on his back and made him spread his legs. His head settled between his thighs for a moment, mouth delivering teasing licks to Link's entrance. He felt Link's legs tremble. He spit right on Link's hole and pushed in one finger at a time, slowly.   
  
"Agh, I fucking missed your _fucking hands_ ," Link groaned while his back arched and his neck lolled back.   
  
"No one can do this to you like I can." Rhett was drunk with power.   
  
"No one," Link repeated, eyes screwed shut. "No one c-can do this to me like you can."   
  
Rhett removed his fingers. He didn't bother asking if Link was ready. He knew Link was. Rhett spit on his hand, gave himself a few strokes, and pushed against Link's entrance.   
  
" _Oh god_." Rhett had nearly forgotten how overwhelmingly perfect it felt to be inside Link. His green eyes stayed glued to Link's blue ones, wanting to see exactly how this made Link feel and wanting Link to know exactly how it made him feel. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck, pulling him close like an anchor. Warm, gentle breath tickled his neck every time Link whimpered.   
  
"Rhett, I love you, _fuck_."   
  
"I love you with all my heart," Rhett promised. He pulled Links mouth against his own and finally gave Link a proper thrust. He swallowed every last bit of the moans that escaped Link's mouth.   
  
"Say it again," Link ordered, gasping for breath with each push of Rhett's hips.   
  
"I love you, Link," Rhett said, a hand moving to grip Link's throat loosely. "I _love_ you. I do, Link. I love you."   
  
"Ngh, touch me Rhett, please!"   
  
"You wanna come for me, don't you Neal?"   
  
"Yes, please. Make me come, Rhett!"   
  
He stroked Link in time with his frantic thrusts, completely and utterly admiring the way his friend was unraveling right beneath him. He craned his head upwards to leave burning kisses on Link's neck. Link's shaking legs wrapped themselves around Rhett's waist as he gasped, overwhelmed.   
  
"I'm gonna come," Link drawled, nails digging into the back of Rhett's neck.   
  
"Yeah, come for me. Just tell me who you belong to while you do."   
  
He delivered a few final punishing thrusts as Link did exactly as he was told, the only thing on his lips Rhett's name as his body shuddered and came. Rhett took some of the white liquid on a finger from Link's chest and brought it to his lips, relishing in the reaction it always got him from Link. When Link recovered a bit, he sunk between Rhett's legs once more and sucked him off. It took maybe only a minute for Rhett to release in his mouth with frantic, breathy moans. Link swallowed, but made sure to leave a bit on his lips so Rhett could lick it off.   
  
They laid beside each other panting. Link turned to look at Rhett, smiling the laziest and cutest smile Rhett had ever seen. "Shoulda been us," he murmured. Rhett didn't ask what Link meant. He figured it would only make him sad.   
  
Thankfully Link remembered that they had to clean themselves up before Brad and Jordan came back, so they made themselves get up and dressed. Rhett grabbed one of his dirty shirts and wiped come off himself, throwing it over to Link so he could clean himself up too. Time, somehow always on their side but not really, delivered once again as Brad and Jordan stumbled out of the bathroom together, towels around their waists.   
  
"Oh damn," Jordan said, taking in the scene before him of his two friends rushing to throw shirts on. "Are we interrupting something?"   
  
Rhett pulled a tank top over his chest. "Did _we_?"   
  
They started to laugh, then so did Rhett and Link. Brad and Jordan dried off and got into their bed naked. They snuggled up close to each other and Brad played some music from his phone. Slow guitar and a silky voice faintly traveled across the room as Rhett and Link settled into the other bed. The song was something sad and sweet. Link thought it was Lou Reed.   
  
Rhett held Link close to his side, arms wrapped around him and face nuzzling into his neck, still a little sweaty. The whole situation felt too good to be true. They had never had friends that they could be like this around, so true, uncensored and raw. Link inhaled Rhett's scent and let his eyes flutter shut. Morning was going to come. They knew that fact all too well.   
  
At least they had this night.


End file.
